The functions of a coating system for civil aircrafts are in particular the mechanical and chemical protection of the cell. Indeed, the external surface of planes is intended to be subjected to air frictions and to be exposed to ultraviolet rays, as well as to a corrosive (water, salts . . . ) and eroding (sand, rain . . . ) environment.
Moreover, this external surface is likely to be soiled, in particular due to collisions with insects. This type of pollution can generate a considerable disturbance of the aerodynamic behavior.
In addition, the presence of water or ice on the external surface of a plane can disturb several flight parameters, as for example lift, drag and/or thrust. It is thus preferable to use anti-icing and hydrophobic coatings.
Lastly, in order to decrease the power consumption of a plane, it is interesting to reduce air frictions on the cell, in particular friction drag.
Solutions to these problems are known. It is in particular common, in the state of the art, to use multi-layer coatings. Each layer fulfills a function of protection of the external surface of the plane.